villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rizevim Livan Lucifer
Rizevim Livan Lucifer is the current leader of Khaos Brigade and one of the three known Super Devils. He is the son of the Original Lucifer and grandfather of Vali Lucifer. He is one of the main antagonists of the "The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions" arc. Appearance Rizevim looks like a middle-aged man in his 40's with silver hair. He looks much like his grandson, Vali, albeit with longer hair and a beard. According to Issei, Rizevim possess a bottomless and creepy aura around his body. He wears the same Maou Lucifer attire as Sirzechs, although colored in silver. Personality Rizevim acts in a light-mannered way, speaking in a way that is filled with jokes that carry no weight and are filled with ill intent. He is also known to be very vicious and brutal, even toying with his son, whom he deemed to be worthless, to persecute Vali and throw away Vali before killing his son. Unlike most of the Four Great Satans' kin, Rizevim doesn't have much interest in seeking revenge against the Underworld or the current Four Great Satans. He also believes that Devils are beings that have to be evil, wicked, brutal, bad, scum, wrong, brutes, as well as vicious, and it is the role of a Devil to kill every single person they don’t like. Also according to Rizevim himself, he was a self-indulgent person and had a lame life, comparing himself with an object that was capable of thinking. This changed after Euclid Lucifuge brought him information about Ophis' powers, the Holy Grail, proof of another world and 666 (Trihexa). Being filled with ambition and dreams for the first time in his life, Rizevim decides to bring chaos to the world he is staying in by reviving the Evil Dragons and heading on to the other world to bring chaos there as well. History Rizevim was one of the central members of the Old Satan Faction, being one of the three Super Devils, alongside Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth of the Anti-Satan Faction. During the civil war between the Old Satan Faction and Anti-Satan Faction, Rizevim hid himself and did not participate in the battle, resulting in the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction. Sometime before the series, he made his son abandon Vali, his grandson, before killing him off, resulting in Vali's immense hatred towards Rizevim. He became the leader of Khaos Brigade sometime before Volume 14. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Rizevim first appears in Volume 16 with Lilith as his bodyguard at the Tepes Castle of the Vampires as Marius Tepes' guest where he met the Occult Research Club. After Gasper kills Marius, Rizevim reappears, revealing that Valerie has three Grails inside her body and that he took one. Rizevim further reveals his goals for reemerging after hiding for so long, to unseal the 666 (Trihexa) and conquer the other world. Rizevim then reveals another hidden factor on the Vampires' modification, the Vampire will transform into mass-produced Evil Dragons when Rizevim clicks his fingers. He then transport the Occult Research Club and Vali into the Tepes territory, where he engages in a battle against Vali before deciding to retreat with Euclid and Lilith. In Volume 17, Rizevim lead his group in an attempt to steal Agreas, successfully tricking the magicians into creating a transportation magic circle which they used to teleport the entire Agreas with them. He was then seen talking with Diehauser Belial who has allied himself with Rizevim. In Volume 18, Rizevim led an attack on Heaven in order to steal the fruits of knowledge and life. After killing Yaegaki Masaomi, he fought against Issei, Irina, and Xenovia, easily defeating them and proceeded to slap Asia, inciting Fafnir's rage in which he was able to tear off one of Rizevim's arms (which he later healed). Issei then fought against Rizevim once again, successfully beating him up after unlocking Penetrate, at which point Michael appeared and Rizevim made his escape with Lilith. External links * http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Rizevim_Livan_Lucifer Category:Highschool DxD Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Demon Category:Arrogant Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Game Bosses Category:One-Man Army Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Outcast Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Warlords Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Betrayed Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Pure Evil